Re-Jodido
by Capuciine
Summary: Lo que ocurría siempre cuando decías una palabra que no este relacionado con la belleza de tu novia. [One-Shot] [Fem!HaruxMako]


**¡Hola! Bueno acá estoy con mi primer Fic en este Fandom, espero que les guste. Realmente me enamore de este anime y de los personajes, les advierto de que Haruka será mujer en este Fic y ojala lo disfruten.**

 **¡Esto se lo voy a dedicar para una amiga en DA (DeviantArt) su nombre es Geni-Chi801, espero que te guste porque yo sé perfectamente que te gusta shipear a estos dos acaramelados (?)! Se te quiere mucho, amiga, ojala que nunca dejes la pagina.**

 **Disclamer: Free! y sus personajes no son míos, yo solo los uso con sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **Re-Jodido.**

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

 **[One-Shot]**

* * *

 **Título:** Re-Jodido.

 **Categoría:** T.

 **Género:** Humor/Romance.

 **Escrito por:** Capuciine.

* * *

Había una noticia que nadie se esperaba jamas en la vida y eso era que Makoto Tachibana había iniciado un noviazgo con Haruka Nanase, una hermosa joven con un gran talento en la natación sobre todo en el estilo libre, amante de la caballa y una de las chicas más hermosas del Club, aunque era un poco seria pero era siempre amable con los demás. Los chicos del Instituto envidiaban por completo al castaño por ser novio de la chica más linda de la escuela. Esta tarde, Makoto adivino que su pareja estaría en la pileta del Club de natación como siempre lo hacía, conociendo a la pelinegra, no sería nada sin el agua, era completamente obsesionada con ello.

—Haru. —dijo Tachibana al mismo tiempo que la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a salir de la pileta.

La pelinegra suspiró y sacudió todo su cabello negro ante la mirada de su novio, quien se había sonrojado por ese acto, estaba completamente perdido y gracias por la belleza de su pareja, siempre sacudía el cabella cuando salía del agua, era algo que siempre lo hacía desde que eran pequeños.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Haruka un poco confundida por el sonrojo del mayor.

—Eres muy hermosa. — contestó el castaño viéndola a los ojos, acto seguido, le dio un gran abrazo y le restó importancia si su uniforma se mojaba.

—Gracias.— respondió un poco sonrojada.

—Eres más linda que una...

—¿Más linda que una...?—pregunto la morena por aquella frase incompleta.

—Una pared.

Mierda, lo había echado a perder y con esa última respuesta, la furia de la pelinegra llego al límite, elevo su pierna izquierda y Makoto largo un grito tan fuerte, luego se hizo bolita y se sujetó las partes nobles...su novia lo había golpeado en la entrepierna pero muy fuerte.

—¡Todos son iguales! —exclamo muy enojada y se fue a buscar sus cosas para cambiarse de ropa e irse sin la compañía del pobre "Cascanueces".

...

Y el castaño había regresado a casa pero tenía que caminar bastante lento debido al dolor de su entrepierna y tuvo que recostarse en su cama junto con una bolsa de hielo por encima del lugar lastimado.

—Dios, como se me ocurrió haberle dicho eso—dijo a sí mismo y tapándose la cara con sus dos manos, muy avergonzado por ese suceso del otro día. —Pero...Haru se ha vuelto mucho más guapa de lo que ya era.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la cremallera de su pantalón y meter su mano, pero de pronto sonó su teléfono, menos mal que lo tenía justo al lado suyo porque le costaba mucho levantarse más aun por el dolor de sus partes nobles, al ver la pantalla...era su novia quien lo estaba llamando, Tachibana pensó en ese momento que Haru podría disculparse por la patada en los cojones y que no era su intención de haberlo hecho.

—¿H-Hola? —pregunto el castaño al apretar el botón para contestar.

"Hola. Llamo para decirte que no voy a perdonarte por lo que me dijiste ayer."

—¡Haru, por favor! ¡Perdóname!—exclamaba entre lágrimas, la pelinegra se tuvo que tapar los oídos por los lloriqueos muy fuertes que daba su novio.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Geni-Chi801: Tienes el derecho de odiarme por haber hecho que Haru-chan lastimara al pobre e inocente, Mako-chan (?). Es que la idea que se me ocurrió era muy graciosa y por eso quería escribirlo y compartirlo, espero que te guste y no importa si no tienes cuentas, podes comentar como Anónimo ahí abajo donde dice dejar un comentario. Espero que también les haya gustado a los demás, dejen sus opiniones, se les quiere un montón y voy a ver si tengo más ideas para otras historias.**


End file.
